Intruder
by TheJetsetter
Summary: Natalie knows Ian is being over protective but..why him? Out of all people, why choose this companion?


Ian would be hearing from her the moment he walked in through the door.

Ever since the Vesper attack, he had gone into full over protective brother mode. It was rather kind of him to do, actually. Natalie had spent about a month in a cold, dark cell, when Dan and Amy Cahill had rushed in. Their hair tangled (as usual) faces pale, and eyes wild. They had taken her straight to the Madrigal base, where her brother was pacing so much he nearly wore a hole in the tacky carpet. Natalie had sprinted over, then thrown her arms around her brother. Ian had sobbed for all he was worth (Which was a LOT) And when he was done with that, thanked Amy profusely, regardless that it was Daniel who broke open her cell. She truly loved her brother, but after sending this companion, he was making that hard to do.

Natalie was enjoying a lazy day in their new home. It was a tad bit smaller than their old apartment but, there were only two of them and Ian was gone a lot.

There was cream and coffee colored furniture, luxurious Persian rugs, and artwork sent to Ian from some of his grateful clients. Natalie loved the warm feel of the house usually, but that was the last thing on her mind right now, watching TV with the cat on her lap.

Wait. Cat? Since when does she have a cat? Isnt Natalie allergic to pet dander? Maybe she should back up and tell the full story from the very beggining.

Natalie and Ian were watching television and chatting idly about nothing particular when Ians phone rang. He picked it up, glanced at the caller ID , and picked it up eagerly. Natalie could tell by the eager look on Ians face that it was Amy. After quietly talking into the phone he hung up.

"Amy wants to know if we want to go to lunch with her, Dan, and Sinead." Ian stated simply.

"No thank you, Britains Next Top Model is on next and I havent seen this one. You go ahead. After all, it was Amy who invited you!" Natalie said teasingly.

Ians face lit up, but he hesitated.

"Oh for Gods sake Ian, do you really think the Vespers are going to kidnap me in the two hours your gone? The alarm sister you bought turns on when I even look out the window. Do you want to take my car?" She asked.

Her brother shook his head. "Theyre picking me up."

The doorbell conveniently rang then. Ian answered could hear them talk, but not very well over the television. Dan and Ians voices rang out indignantly. They must be arguing again. That wasnt rare. Dan irritated everyone around him, always.

Eventually they left.

Natalie idly pulled a nail file out of the purse beside her and began to touch up her a voice sounded out.

"Mrrp?"

After all the attacks Natalie had been in her whole life, she was quick to react. Pulling the dart gun from the purse, she launched herself behind the couch and focused the gun at the evil intruder.

Emerald green eyes peered back at her. Not the Cahill siblings but...their cat?

This must be what Dan and Ian were arguing about! Dan just had to take that...that...that wretched animal wherever he went! Didnt they know she was allergic to pet dander. It had mellowed over the years, but still! Of all the over bearing things Ian did. He thought she needed a friend so he left his girlfriends cat here?

Natalie laid the gun on the coffee table and gazed at the feline animal warily. What was his name? Salami? Salad? Saladin! That was it.

"Here Saladin! Here, kittum shnookums!" She coaxed.

The cat regarded her reproachfully. He gave her the most intimidating stare Natalie had seen in all her life. And Natalie had seen some extremely intimidating stares. Saladins eyes seemed to peer into her very soul.

She snorted. That line sounded so cliche. If Saladin hadnt have been looking at Natalie like that, he would be very cute looking. He was a large housecat, not fat, but well built. He had full that was a glossy silver, and striped. An experimental pat revealed it to be very silky. It was almost as soft as the rug they were sitting on.

"Mrrrppp." Saladin said again. It was almost like he was declaring that he was bored. This cat was very good at getting its feelings across.

Natalie glared at the snobby cat. She wasnt a catsitter. "Alright then, Oh High and Mighty One. Im going to the kitchen to eat. I suppose you would like to also? I remember you like red snapper and I ate sushi last night!"

Saladin needed no further encouragement. He padded after her into the kitchen and perched daintily on the counter like he owned the place.

Natalie pulled a plate of red snapper sushi out of the fridge and placed it in front of him. The cat ate it eagerly, and when finished, turned to walk out of the room.

"No! Dont go!" Natalie blurted.

He looked idly over his shoulder. The cats gaze triggered something in Natalie.

"What, you think youre better than me?"

"Mrrp."

" You think that because im here alone, that I have no friends and no one cares about me?"

Natalies voice broke on the last part, and she burst into tears.

"That you, a cat, have more friends than me, and a ton of people who love you. You have a normal life, and all the snapper you could possibly want, and now youre better than me!" She sobbed.

"Mrrp!" Saladin nuzzled Natalies arm. She picked up the heavy cat and held him tightly. She sobbed and sobbed. It had been so long since shed last cried, and Salain wasnt teasing at all. It felt good to let it all out. She should get a cat too. No wonder Dan insisted on bringing him everywhere!

The others came home to see Natalie watching soap operas and clutching Saladin to the point of visible pain.

"MMRRRRPPP!" 


End file.
